moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Baldric Althiel
=Description= ---- Baldric is a lord of Kul Tiras, currently exploring Azeroth and studying the many forms of Druidism. He's rather mysterious but he's generally kind. Get him talking about fish over an ale and you'll probably be there all night. Armor A fine nobleman's suit is his outfit of choice, adorned with gold and pearls for buttons. He keeps a fine leather belt wrapped around his waist with several pouches for herbs and writing equipment. His shoulder pads are also lined with gold and can withstand the harshest of blows. Besides all of that he will often be seen wearing either his hand-crafted leather hat or sporting his monocle passed down from his father. Arms Baldric rarely relies on weapons, however, he does keep an iron polearm on his back. Made in Ironforge it was a gift from one of his patrons for a speedy delivery of goods. When he does have to fight, he can be a force to be reckoned with. =History= ---- * The Althiel family was one of the first among those who set sail from Gilneas searching the seas. When they discovered the island which would become known as Kul Tiras, overflowing with resources, they decided to stay behind and colonise it. For their efforts and through a little greasing of palms, the family was quickly awarded both land and title and their shipping company became one of the most well known throughout the island. * Fast forward, roughly a decade and a young Baldric Althiel was born. Growing up on his family's estate was a glorious childhood, at least some would think. The young lad however found himself constantly bored and in need of a distraction from his studies. He would sneak away as often as he could to go down to the ports and spy on his father's ships or simply to fish off a pier and watch the shipments come in. As he grew older he began to get curious about the drustvar.. His family was constantly fighting them off for as long as he could remember and they began to peak his interest. One evening as he was strolling the woods he came upon a little log cabin, where he met Griswelda, one of the heartsbane coven witches. She seemed rather friendly and offered to teach him in the ways of the Drustvar witches. * Over the years, Baldric's knowledge of Witchcraft grew tremendously. He focused mainly on shapeshifting and quickly mastered most of the forms. He kept up with his studies even after his father left him in charge of the shipping company. However rumours of the nobles dabbling in witchcraft began to spread amongst the locals. After fighting against the drustvar for the last few decades this didn't sit well with the average citizen. Baldric didn't hesitate to leave his right hand man in charge while he took and extended leave of absense to sail back to Gilneas. Where he hoped he could not only avoid being targeted by the rumours which were spreading but also to continue his research into what he now knew to be druidism. * When he reached the shores of Gilneas though, He was taken by surprise. The land was not at all what he had read about or what he had heard from the elders in his family. However this did not deter him, and he keeps exploring the continent to this day.. Althiel Shipping CO. Althiel shipping CO. deals in all sorts of goods, they export all sorts of precious resources from the island of Kul Tiras and import almost anything of value. Imports including but not limited to: Weapons, Food, Beverages, Furs, Animals of all sorts (pets, mounts, farm animals, etc.), Precious stones, metal. ((Your character may recognise the company from a previous purchase, They are also open for business if you wish to sell your goods)) The fleet consists of 26 grand vessels, equipped for light warfare and enough storage to haul mountains of goods. They also offer safe passage from the Eastern kingdoms to Kalimdor from time to time. Title Lord, Admiral These titles were passed down from his father who had a helping hand in colonizing Kul Tiras. Residing in the Drust area of the island. The Althiel shipping company was later formed and quickly grew into one of the most succesful shipping companies in Azeroth. Raised around ships his entire life, Baldric was always adept at sailing but his father made sure he was properly educated in leading a crew at sea. =Personality= -----Baldric is rather mysterious, he rarely talks about his home or his past. The one thing he seems to love talking about is fish and anything fish related, some might say this is how he became known as the "sneaky fish man" -Generally he's not very agressive, but he has been known to lose his temper from time to time, occasionally getting him in trouble with the authorities. -He's a very studious man, a scholar by nature. One can always find him taking notes for his research on druidism or all things azeroth as he is still new to the mainland Beliefs The only thing he believes in, is the power of the sea, from which he has earned his fortune. He has led a fairly luxurious life so far and hasn't felt the need to consult a higher power. Quirks The only notable quirks he has about him could possibly be his obsession of fish, or how he tends to appear suddenly and vanish almost as quickly. Relationships Currently single, his studies and company have kept him considerably occupied thus far in his life. A Lord is always open minded towards having children some day, so as to pass on his legacy and estate. With this in mind he is open minded towards relationships in the future Category:Characters Category:Tirasian Category:Human Category:Gilnean